


Shh

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wakes Remus up on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.
> 
> A/N: This isn’t properly British.

“Mmph.”

Remus twitches in his no-longer-sleep, turning his head slightly in the pillow.

He doesn’t turn fast enough, and another long, languid, wet streak traces from the bottom of his neck to the back of his ear. Remus makes a disgusted noise and shrugs his shoulders, trying to turn around.

But strong arms are holding him firmly in place, and all he can really do is glare pointedly over his shoulder at Sirius, who’s smiling as mischievously as usual. “Morning, Moony,” he whispers, indicating that he hasn’t put up any silencing spells.

“Morning, Padfoot,” Remus tiredly whispers back, before squirming a bit to get comfortable in the vice-like grip of his best friend. Sirius is flush against his back, only in pajama bottoms, no top, and holding Remus tightly around the waist. He hooks his head over Remus shoulder and begins to fondly lap at the shell of Remus’ ear. Remus turns a faint pink and mumbles as quietly as possible, “What are you doing?”

“Giving you your Christmas present,” Sirius hisses. And he bucks his hips into Remus for emphasis. Remus gasps as a noticeably hard bulge grinds into his ass, and Sirius’ hands are already slipping to move under his waistband. One arm slides up Remus’ chest to play with one of his nipples and to hold him firmly in place, while the other dances across Remus’ thigh. 

Writhing lightly and trying not to be too loud, Remus moans breathily, “What... ah, Sirius... what about James... and Peter...?”

“They won’t hear if you’re quiet,” Sirius tells him in that special way, that’s both somewhat sweet and cruel. “They won’t wake up for another hour or two... which gives you just enough time to satisfy me...”

Remus whimpers and bites his lip, knowing full well that Sirius means it. Once he starts, unless Remus has the willpower to protest, he won’t stop until he’s come somewhere in or on Remus; and it’s already too late. Really, this isn’t fair. Remus should get warning. Or the opportunity to use a spell. Remus already thinks Peter might suspect and looks at him lecherously for it, and Remus puts up with enough of those looks from Sirius. The thought of Peter using him the way Sirius does makes him shiver. Sirius means things to Remus that no one else should.

“You’ll be good, then?” Sirius purrs.

Remus nods slowly and mumbles, after a moment of hesitation, “I’ll be good.”

“Good boy.” Sirius kisses the back of his neck and adds, “Just think of it like my Christmas present... and don’t tell me you already got me something, because you know what I really want...”

Remus whimpers as he’s pulled away and maneuvered around, pushed suddenly onto his back. He squirms in the sheets but doesn’t have time to move far, as Sirius climbs quickly atop him, nestled between his legs. Sirius lifts him up by his thighs, his knees going to either of Sirius’ shoulders, and he doesn’t miss the dirty grin directed at his cloud-covered pajamas. He was so innocent-looking, only a few minutes ago... trust Sirius to come in and debauch him all up. Sirius plays with his waistband before slowly sliding it down his hips, pajamas and boxers and all.

Remus bites his bottom lip and looks back at his headboard, fingers curled at his sides. If he doesn’t look, maybe he won’t moan. Even though Sirius always makes him loud. He winces and stifles a gasp as his bare ass is tugged down against Sirius’ tented crotch. The material is shimmied up his knees, and then Remus puts his legs together to make the rest easier, like a good boy. Sirius places the discarded fabric neatly behind himself and settles back in.

Remus breaks his own rule and glances down, to where Sirius is taking himself out of his trousers. He’s already hard and dripping a little, cock marginally bigger than Remus’, slightly curved, and purpling with want. Remus licks his lips and wonders if maybe he should offer to suck Sirius off instead. They could get it done faster and less messily that way, and Remus couldn’t wake everyone with his screams. Sirius often makes him scream. Waking the others up on Christmas morning like this would not be Remus’ first choice of holiday activities.

But getting fucked by Sirius might be. The threat of interrupting their friends doesn’t seem to mean anything to Sirius. He’s quiet, but there’s no slowness or caution in his motions, and he leans forward, one hand to either side of Remus, and rubs their cocks together. Remus’ twitches and stiffens a little, to his mingled delight and horror. Then Sirius reaches a hand down, dipping teasingly past Remus’ dick, to rub down Remus’ crack. Sirius fingers the sensitive area, up and down, and presses in when he finds Remus’ hole. Remus flinches again, trying not to gasp. Which is very difficult. Sirius’ blunt fingertip pistons lightly against Remus’ furrowed entrance, going just a tiny bit in on each thrust, just a tiny bit more each time. It’s slightly wet, probably from a lube spell. Sirius knows all the best sex spells, as Remus has definitely seen proof of. Eventually Sirius’ gets the tip in, and he starts going deeper and deeper, until he’s to the knuckle, and Remus squirms uncomfortably. Even with the lube, it sorts of burns and doesn’t really feel right yet. It stings and feels strange and invasive. Remus is quiet, though, and takes it. He knows it gets better.

On the second finger, Remus accidentally gasps, head lolling to the side in his pillow. He arches up, and his fingers claw in the sheets, pajama top riding a little up his stomach. Sirius seems to notice this, because the next minute, he leans down and grabs the hem in his teeth. He bunches Remus’ shirt up his stomach like an animal, and at the end, he lets go and kisses Remus’ cheek. Remus blushes. His nipples are slightly hard in the cold air, but Sirius’ hands are warm. Those two long fingers scissor Remus apart with skill, working his muscles into gently relaxing. Then Sirius pulls out, and Remus whimpers.

Remus looks at his headboard again when he feels the spongy tip of Sirius’ dick pressing between his cheeks. It nudges at his hole, and Remus, in a stroke of genius, moves his hands to cover his mouth. When it goes in, he knows he’ll scream—he always does. Sirius is too big not to and too good at it. Sirius almost always finds the angle right away. Remus scrunches his eyes closed and closes his mouth firmly beneath his fingers. 

He hears Sirius chuckle softly overhead but ignores it. Sirius probably thinks the risk is funny; he’s always too mischievous for his own good. He grabs Remus hips and lifts him up a little, off the bed, Remus’ knees still bent over Sirius’ shoulders. Then Sirius quietly growls, “Merry Christmas,” and stabs so far in that Remus bucks and squeals. His hands stifle the noise, but his body arches, ass twitching wildly around the sudden invasion. Sirius plunges straight up, tight inside him, hot and huge and monstrous. It feels vaguely like he’s being split open, and Remus whines as he struggles to adjust.

Sirius doesn’t give him much time. He leans down over Remus, pressing Remus’ own thighs back against his stomach. Sirius then grabs both of his wrists and firmly wrenches them apart, pinning them down in the mattress. Remus whimpers again, feeling helpless. That was his defense mechanism. Sirius just grins at him wickedly and whispers, “I want to hear your sexy voice.”

Remus pouts, but it doesn’t get him anywhere. Sirius just chuckles and pulls out, only to slam back in a moment later, making Remus gasp noisily. Sirius hits that spot instantly, making Remus almost collapse with the ecstasy. He whines, “Sirius, please...” as Sirius starts to piston in and out, quickly and deep.

“Please what?” Sirius growls, leaning closer and messily kissing the side of Remus’ cheek. Sirius can never seem to kiss without tongue; he can never seem to touch Remus without trying to mark him. “Please fuck you harder with my big dick? Please come all over your pretty insides? Please bite you and fuck you and tell you you’re mine?”

Remus tries to shake his head but somehow ends up nodding. Sirius’ hips pick up faster and faster each time, erratic and hard. He fucks like the dog he is and ruts like a beast. Remus’ thighs quiver with the intensity, his walls convulsing with the pressure. His heels dig into the small of Sirius back, and his fingers itch to thread in Sirius’ long, bedridden black hair. But Sirius holds him down and won’t let him and just keeps fucking him, turning his brain to mush. Sirius literally fucks him senseless, and Remus’ breath hitches on every thrust. Sirius tilts his head to press their lips together, hips never once stilling.

It’s hard for Remus to kiss properly while he’s being pounded so hard into the mattress. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to do much. He opens his mouth obediently and lets Sirius ravish him, sucking on his tongue and tracing his teeth. Sirius dominates his mouth, and Remus is grateful; it stifles the screams he keeps trying to make. Sirius hits that special spot every time, and Remus is on fire with the pleasure. His dick is bouncing against his stomach, hard between them. The slapping, wet sounds of flesh on flesh are heavy in the air, and Remus wonders if that alone could wake the others up. If Sirius were smarter, he’d do it quieter, gentler: _make love._

But Sirius isn’t capable of that. He’s an animal and he fucks like it: hard and fast and loud. He kisses so feverishly that it makes Remus dizzy, just the way he likes it. Sometimes, when it’s a little too close to the full moon, Sirius can actually fuck him unconscious. Today, Remus isn’t that weak, but Sirius makes him as foggy-headed as usual. Not being able to touch Sirius is killing him. Not being able to touch himself is almost as bad. With Sirius this close, Remus’ dick is trapped between their stomachs, squeezed and rubbed against their warm, sweat-slicked skin with each thrust. It builds and it builds, and Remus never knows how he lasts as long as he does.

He can’t last as long as Sirius, though. It’s impossible; Sirius is too good. Sirius fucks him so expertly, so wonderfully, so perfectly, that it’s all Remus can do not to shriek at the top of his lungs. His stomach flutters before he’s ready, his blood rushing and his skin on fire and his balls tightening. Before he can stop it, he’s bursting between them, coming in thick, white spurts, and Sirius keeps fucking him the whole time. Remus’ scream is trapped in Sirius’ mouth, and his toes curl and his fingers clench. He feels completely boneless as he lets it all out, and Sirius keeps using him like a limp doll.

When Remus is done whining, Sirius finally pulls his mouth away, and Remus throws his head back and gasps desperately for air. His chest is moving rapidly, trying to manage. Sirius kisses the side of his face as he pants, still held down and still being fucked. “You’re fucking amazing, Remy,” Sirius purrs breathlessly, in that special, erotic voice reserved only for Remus. “All I want for Christmas—all I want at all.”

Remus mumbles, “S... Siri...” unable to even finish the word.

Sirius finishes shortly after, and Remus knows when it’s coming, because Sirius’ hands tighten around his wrists. Sirius’ thrusts manage, somehow, to become even harder, enough that Remus wouldn’t be surprised if his whole back is turning red. He knows his ass will be sore. And he has to go to the morning feast... he’ll have bruises on top of his scars, and his legs will be shaky and his brain will be useless. He’ll trail behind Sirius like Sirius’ lovesick puppy, which sex with Sirius always reduces Remus to.

Sirius bites his shoulder hard when he comes, and Remus can’t help it—he cries out with the mix of pleasure and pain. Sirius spasms inside him, jerking to a finish—Sirius thrusts it all out, and Remus can feel the hot cum spraying his walls. He gasps and whimpers and whines as Sirius’ hips piston wildly into him, fucking him to the last drop.

When they finally still above him, Remus has screamed himself hoarse, and Sirius collapses atop him, still buried to the hilt.

From behind the curtains, James’ voice yells, “Merry Christmas, Moony!” and Remus turns completely red. Instantly. He’d cover his face in his hands, even though no one can see it, but Sirius is still pinning his wrists down.

“Merry Christmas, Prongs!” Sirius calls back, after grumbling into Remus’ neck, which is equally as embarrassing.

James chuckles on the other side and says, “You’re a dog, Padfoot.”

“What?” Sirius laughs. “I was good all year!” At Remus’ scoff and eye-roll, Sirius corrects, “Er, well, maybe not.... But Remus was! He deserved to get his stocking stuffed nice and full.” And then he nuzzles into Remus’ neck, while Remus rolls his eyes again and wonders how the hell he’s going to explain this to his other friends.

Sirius doesn’t seem nearly as concerned, because he doesn’t move a muscle when James calls, “Ready to go unwrap stuff?”

“Nah, I’ma have a Christmas lie-in.”

And he shifts comfortably atop Remus, without pulling out of his ass or letting go of his hands or sitting back so his legs can straighten out. Remus whimpers faintly but doesn’t say anything to James either way. It’s bad enough as it is.

He lies there while Sirius’ breathing evens out, probably drifting back to sleep, and listens to the sounds of Peter just waking up, and James ushering Peter quickly out of the dorm room.


End file.
